1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a power converter transformer for suppressing conduction EMI and a power supply having its transformer; and, more particularly, to a power converter transformer having an auxiliary winding and an auxiliary capacitor to suppress conduction EMI at a secondary side, and a power supply having its transformer.
2. Description of the Related Art
Generally, a power supply has a parasitic path between a primary side and a secondary side of a transformer which is mounted on a PCB (Printed Circuit Board).
The parasitic path increases conduction EMI (ElectroMagnetic Interference) by generating a parasitic noise signal.
Due to the increase of the conduction EMI, efficiency of the power supply is deteriorated. Therefore, studies for suppressing the conduction EMI have been being progressed actively.